Endless Surrender
by Angel Marie
Summary: Angel Marie and Quatre have been married for a year now and have never made love (I know I know, hang on) But tonight when Quatre came home and saw his beautiful wife on the carpet her hair over her shoulders he knew tonight would be different.


Endless Surrender  
  
Written by: Angel Marie  
  
Authors note: I do not own Gundam Wing and would never ever claim to, no matter how much I wish I did. But I am sure I wouldn't have to tell you this because the people I am directing this to will probably never read this soo.read on! Oh, and if you didn't realize this already, I use the same characters in all my fics, except for about two, so far. Warning: This fic may contain very descriptive parts that were not designed for children under the age of.18. so if you are not of the right age do not read any further. You have been warned, so now your parents are not allowed to come after me with. uhh, killer weapons, claiming that I have destroyed your brains through my writing, then stab me with a. fork in the heart, killing me. Which would cause a giant lawsuit anyway, soo, umm, bye!  
  
I walk in to my husband and my bedroom and glance around, it was a very simple room with mostly just the necessities, except for the extravagant gifts I had gotten from my loving husband. I touch the ring on my ring finger, on the left hand. It was a gold band with a teardrop diamond surrounded by rubies and sapphires. There were a lot of rings on my fingers, all but a few from Quatre, they were all very expensive, and I told him I didn't need them, he, of course, ignored me because he knew I wanted them. He always knew what I wanted, without even asking. There is a quick, but quiet knock on the door, I turn to see who it is when I hear the door open. In the door way stands Quatre, looking very hot, in his suit; he had evidently just came home straight from work. He looks at me and whistles, which makes me blush. He walks up to me and pulls me in to his arms, giving me a light kiss on the lips; I lose the feeling in my legs. "How was your day?" I ask him. "Boring, but I think it has just taken a turn for the better," he murmurs nipping on my ear. "What do you mean?" I ask. "You already know. darling?" I look at him, "I want you." ".I-.we have a dinner appointment." He starts playing with the necklace that was hanging around my neck, the one he gave me for our five-month anniversary. It is a heart made of purple gems and gold, hung on a completely gold chain. I look down at his hand, he has such big hands, much bigger than mine, I think bringing my hand up to get my fingers tangled with his. "They will understand if we are.late," he says, kissing my hand. "After all we are newly weds, please darling?" My neck falls back as he starts kissing it, "mmm. I don't-" I squeal as he grabs and squeezes my buttocks. I reach back and slap his hands, he laughs and I squirm because I feel the vibrations from his laugh on my throat. I back away from him, just enough to get his mouth off of me, but I stay in arms reach. For a while no one talks, we just stand there listening to each other breathing, his is considerably harder than mine but I make no comments about it. "Angel?" I open my eyes and look in to his, "please, I love you and I want, well, to have all of you, not just legally but physically and mentally, also." "I love you too, but. I don't know if I am ready yet." He sighs, "I was afraid that you were going to say that, well, when you are ready you know where to find me." "Where are you going?" I ask as he heads for the door. "To get changed." He says quietly and walks out. I stand there listening to him close and open doors, there is a battle going on inside of me trying to decide whether to follow him or not. I walk to the door of our room, opening it and walking down to his wardrobe room. I quietly open the door and see him sitting on the bench thing in there. He looks up as he hears the door click as I walk in and close it. "Hi," I whisper walking over to him, "are you angry with me?" "Why would I be mad at you darling?" He asks, "Here come sit," he says patting his thigh. I walk over and he playfully pulls me on to his lap. "I love you, baby." "I love you too, I think we should talk though." "About what?" "Children." He raises an eyebrow at me, not quite sure what to think, "what about children?" "Well, I was just wondering if you wanted any?" "Is this going to threaten my manhood?" He asked now kind of afraid of me, his loving wife, can you imagine? I giggle, "No, it won't threaten your precious manhood." He lets out a breath, "why do you want to know?" "Just curious, I guess." "Yeah, I wouldn't mind having children, but ultimately it come down to your decision, after all it is your body, not mine." He says looking away from me. "Ask me again." I say wrapping my hand in his. He looks down at our entwined hands for a while then looks up in to my eyes, "ask you what? To marry me, if so, it's a little late for that, don't you think?" "That's not what I wanted you to ask. Do you remember what you asked me a little while ago, in our bedroom?" He nods his head, "could you ask me again, in a different way?" "Angel.will you-. wait! Why do you want me to ask you again, that was only like five minutes ago, how could your answer have changed already?" "If you don't ask me now it will stay the same." "Will you make love with me Angel Marie?" I look at him a minute to see if there was anything in his eyes, there was something, something almost like, hunger. I nod, not able to gat any words out of my mouth, which he covered with his as soon as he saw my response. Someone moaned, I am not sure whom, but someone did. He took his lips off of mine and moved them all over my face.  
  
He slipped his hands under my thighs and behind my neck, picking me up; he carried me to the door. I reached down to open the door; he carried me down the hall to our room and walked in to a wall, "Ouch!" I said giggling. "Sorry," he mumbled, while carrying me to the bed, he carefully lowers me onto it without taking his lips off of me he laid on the bed by my side. He slips his hands up the back of my shirt, moving them up my back; I shiver. I put my head down, closing my eyes I place my hands on his chest, over his shirt, I move my hands up and down, I start unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as some skin is revealed I place my lips on it, leaving warm wet kisses all over, I continue unbuttoning his shirt. After reaching the point where there are no buttons I pull it out of his pants. He shrugs it off, throwing it to the floor, he puts his hand back on me and rips my shirt off of me, I gasp, not realizing before that moment that he was that strong. "You owe me a new shirt now." I murmur. He grunts in response. He throws what remains of my shirt on to the floor. I reach down for the top of his pants; I unzip them and unbutton them. I try to pull them down but cannot because Quatre is laying on them, so he gets on his knees and pulls them off throwing them in the heap of clothes on the floor.  
  
He reaches behind me, looking for the clasp for my bra, finding it is not there he asks, "where is the goddamn clasp for your flipping bra?" "In the front." I murmur rolling on to my back. I look up at his face and can practically see him drooling. "Angel, you are so beautiful," he says, leaning down to kiss the skin between where my breasts are, I gulp air, trying desperately to breathe. I look up at him as he un-snaps my bra, he looks at them for a while, and then looks in to my eyes. "Angel?" "Yes, darling?" "Why are there scars on your breasts and stomach?" "I told you, my father used to take a whip to me, a real one, but." He glares at the scars then shrugs, "I will teach him manners one of these days, but in the mean time." He brings his lips to the nipple of my right breast and grabs it between his teeth I moan, and loud. "Holy shit, Quatre! Did you have to do that?" "No why?" "No reason, just do it again." He does and my body starts to tremble underneath his. He trails his hands down to my bikini underwear and snaps the straps off, then pulls the rest of the cloth away, so I now lay in a mini skirt and he lays in Tazmanian Devil boxers. He fixes this by unzipping my skirt and pushing it down my thighs. I snap the elastic strap of his boxers and he sits up to take them off. As soon as they are off I gaze at his 'precious manhood,' I can see why it's precious now, it's huge, surely it would rip me in half if he tried to force it in to my body. "Angel, darling?" I hum, questioningly, "are you absolutely sure you are ready?" "Darling, at the moment I feel like I am ready for anything, well almost anything." He covers my mouth with his while he slowly pushes himself in to me, I cringe, not able to scream because of the mouth covering mine. After a while I get used to the pain and we ride to the edge together, falling at the same time. He collapses on top of me, still kissing me, but lazily now. I shut my eyes not wanting to ever move again. I try to talk but the words just wouldn't form. I open my eyes, thinking he had already moved off, because I sure couldn't fell a lot of anything at the moment, but I saw him still lying on top of me. I start stroking his hair and he looks up at my face, I smile down at him. "Can you breathe?" He asks. I nod but he still moves off of me, but he sees something out of the corner of his eye and freezes, staring at it. Then he looked up at me, a look of surprise and slight fury in his eyes. "Quatre? What's wrong?" I ask, a little afraid of him. "You are a virgin?" "Not any more," I say smugly. "Angel Marie, why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't know I had to, after all you never asked, and if I would have told you I was a virgin you never would have made love with me." He looks at me a while, calming down he asks, "I didn't hurt you did I?" "Well, not really," I say lying, but knowing he could tell I tell him, "okay it did hurt at first, but would you rather have someone else be my first, I chose my first, and I chose you because I love you and I wanted to have you be mine before anyone else." He looks at me, "I love you darling, just please don't keep anymore secrets." "Okay. Now about those children," I say pulling him on top of me again. "I got you addicted." he says shaking his head, "oh well all the better for me."  
  
Questions? Comments? If you have anything to add please e-mail me at ~AlesiaD1@hotmail.com~ or ~KittyChan02859@yahoo.com~ I will probably respond to it as soon as I read it, thanks for reading my fic, I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
